vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Primordial Werewolf
The Primordials '''are the first existing, strongest and most powerful werewolves in existence. History The Primordials are the first werewolves, as such are the most feared and most powerful of all in existence. They first came into existence in the beginning of 5,000 BC. Their were seven of them in total. They existed along with the Primordial Vampires and the Original Witch. How they were created is currently unknown. Their leader/alpha is a man named Starrk who had a treaty with the primordial vampires. When his sister was killed mysteriously he blamed the vampires. In anger the primordial werewolves waged war with the primordial vampires, this war would evolve into an intense rivalry that would last for centuries. Physical Appearence I n human form they look indistinguishable from humans. Though they are siblings they look nothing alike. Starrk and Kylar have the appearence of a caucasian male, Oenomaus has the appearence of a african male, Amon has the appearence of a Middle Eastern, and Saskia the appearence of a young asian woman. How they have the forms aren't known. In wolf form they have the usual appearence of a timber wolf but much much larger even more larger than normal werewolves. In wolf they are almost the height of the average human male. Members *Starrk' - He is the leader and oldest Primordial werewolf and as such is the most powerful werewolf in the world. *' Unknown Sister': At some point in time she was killed and Starrk blamed the Primordial Vampires. Her death is what started the fued between the two species. *'Oenomaus - Is a Primordial werewolf of honor and principle. *Kylar' *'Saskia' *'Unknown Member''' *'Unknown Member' Powers and Abilities Primordial Werewolf Powers The Primordial are the most powerful werewolves in existence, they possess some abilities that normal werewolves don't. Their abilities are at their peak during a full moon. *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Thier strength matched by The Primordial Vampires *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Vampir *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Alpha Voice'- Primordials can force other werewolves to do their will without resistance. *'Immortality' - Unlike normal werewolves they possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other werewolves. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not, they also don't need to only listen to a person's heartbeat to tell. This power can be used without transforming. *'Anger' - When a Primordila werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over another species. This power can be used without transforming. *'Werewolf Bite' - The poison in the bite of a Primordial werewolf is extremely lethal to normal werewolves but not to an Original or a Primordial Vampire. *'Full Moon' - Primordial Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. *'Ressurection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or another werewolf. *'Blood Rage' - If a primordial gives their blood to a human that human will gain werewolf like powers such as enhanced stregnth, speed, endurance, psuedo-transformation, and healing. They will have control over that human until the blood is gone from that human's system. Weaknesses *'The Cure' - If the cure is used on a Primordial they will lose their immortality. *'Ancient Silver Maple Stake' - Primordials can only be killed with a stake of wood from an Ancient Silver Maple Tree that was around during the Genesis of the Werewolf Race, being stabbed through their heart. *'Ancient Silver Maple Ash Dagger' - An enchanted Silver Dagger that is dipped in the Ashes of the Ancient Silver Maple Tree can kill a Primordial, if temporarily. The Dagger must remain in the heart of the Primordial to keep them incapacitated, otherwise they will revive. *'Wolfsbane' - Wolfsbane burns Primordials just like it does with the other Werewolves, although an Primordial will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the Wolfsbane is gone in seconds. Category:Werewolves